To Kill... Or Love
by Sapphire Midnight
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran keep getting these weird dreams. What are Tomoyo and Eriol hiding from them? Will something that happened in the past ultimately mean their death?!? S+S and T+E. R&R! CHAPTER TWO IS REPLACED WITH REAL CHAP!!!
1. Ch.1

Hey peeps! I'm back! YAY!!! I'm so happy! I love to write! I also love your guys' reviews! But hey! Who doesn't? I wish I could type up all of the beginnings of my stories for you all and see what you think. The only problem with that is you might like different stories than other people, you would get mad at me, I wouldn't know which story to write the next chapter to, and all sorts of things! ::sigh:: Did you know that I started EIGHT other ccs stories? EIGHT!?! Well I did. JadeWing, Kimmay-Hime, Joyful-Star, and Wild Mage have read all of them so far. I wrote them down on paper, and every day at school they ask me if I wrote more. We all swap our stories and tell each other new ideas. It's really cool, and VERY funny! You couldn't even imagine us in choir, trying to sing and read at the same time! Then we'll burst out laughing and people around us will turn to stare. It's hilarious! One time I almost cried when I was reading one of their stories! It was SO SAD!!! Well I think it's about time I started the chapter. I don't know if this will be for THE MELTING OF THE STONE HEART, or GIVING IT UP. Yes, I'm writing more to GIVING IT UP. You win! I just don't know where to start! I need ideas pplz! TONS OF IDEAS!!! Oooohhhhh!!!! I just got an idea! YAAAAAYYYYY!!! I'm SO happy! For GIVING IT UP I will write a sequel! CCOOOOLL!!!!!!! I can't wait! ^-^  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
After two years of training, Syaoran and I moved back to Japan. While I was in Hong Kong I stayed there as an exchange student and every day after school, Syaoran and I would practice with our knew staffs. We also practiced self-defense, which I was terrible at. It wasn't as hard as it could have been, but it wasn't my idea of fun. At least I had Syaoran by my side, and even Mei Ling offered to help.  
  
As I sat in my desk at school, my mind wandered to all the training I had been through. I was in math class, so I was glad that I had something to think about other than equations, proofs, variables, and all of the other confusing things we were reviewing. How do you review something if you never understood it in the first place? All this thinking about math was making me dizzy. I started thinking of something else. My training that I went through with the one I love.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
Today Syaoran and I were training to improve our physical strength. Mei Ling was also here, offering to help me with certain kicks and punches. At first I didn't get any of it. I tried as hard as I could, but something was missing. Syaoran was patient with me, but I wasn't patient with myself. I got frustrated too easily. It may also have been hard when his family, the Elders, and people I didn't even know came out to watch.  
  
"You can do it," Syaoran persisted.  
  
"No, I can't. I didn't grow up learning this stuff like you and Mei Ling did, Syaoran!"  
  
Now I was raising my voice. I didn't know how I could ever get mad at Syaoran. He always tells me that I am the one for him, and that it didn't matter what I fought like. That he would always love me. How could I yell at him?  
  
Lately the Elders have been watching over us with a close eye. I don't know what they suspected, but for some reason they wouldn't trust us. I love Syaoran with all my heart, and they still refuse to let us marry. What is the big deal?!?  
  
"Sakura. Remember the day when we first received our staffs?" Syaoran asked.  
  
We were still on the training grounds and all the people gathered around us was starting to make me nervous. "Yes," I answered uneasily.  
  
"And when I told you that I would always need you?"  
  
"Yes." Where was this going?  
  
"Well I still do, and no matter what I always will. No one and nothing will ever change that, Sakura. Ever."  
  
I smiled, slightly reassured. Then he pulled me close once again like he always did and kissed all of my doubts away. I finally understood what it meant to both be Cardcaptors. No matter what we would need each other, and no matter what we would be together... always.  
  
When we pulled apart I felt a new found strength. He believed in me, therefore, I believed in myself. I felt a warmpth deep within. My power, leading the way. As always.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, sensing my new belief and strength.  
  
"Ready."  
  
We both turned to face the long practice court that had defeated us many times. We looked at each other and then he gave the signal, a slight nod of the head. We both started out at a sprint and then started to pick up speed. We were side by side the whole time. The first obstacle in our way we jumped over. The dummy on either side of us was demolished from the thunder card by me, and the element lightning from Syaoran. Then there was a rope in our way, tied around two poles that was just above our waists. I did a flip over it and Syaoran did a summersault under it. We were back on our feet in no time, never faulting for a second. There were two rings in front of us that had huge flames around them, created by Fiery (Firey). Syaoran and I looked at each other and smiled. It couldn't get any easier than this.  
  
"Windy!" I called, using my new staff.  
  
"Watery!" came Syaoran's voice.  
  
"Join together and put out the flames!" We yelled in unison.  
  
Windy and watery streamed out of their cards and quickly doused the flames. Syaoran and I dove through the rings and turned it into a somersaulting flip, landing gently on the ground. Now, in front of us was a tall wall with two knotted ropes hanging down its length. We quickly grabbed hold of it and pulled ourselves up, over the ledge. Once at the top Syaoran and I used the Fly card and grew wings on our backs. We glided to the ground, holding hands. The Flower card lightly swirled cherry blossoms all around us, signaling that we finally passed the practice court.  
  
"I couldn't have done it better myself," came Mei Ling's voice.  
  
"That is only because you do not posses any magic," I said. "You will always be a better martial artist than I am."  
  
"Oh, fooey. Why don't you ever take compliments? You're always so modest!" Mei Ling was trying to be stern but it wasn't working. A small smile crossed her face. I didn't know if she ever really got over Syaoran. She knows that we love each other with all of our hearts... but still. I wonder if she still really cares.  
  
"Thank you Mei Ling," I said, accepting her compliment as much as thanking her for letting go. I didn't know what I would do without him. He was a necessity, just like the air I needed to breathe. He was life, throbbing painfully, and always there. Practically every thought I had was of him, every dream. Him and only him.  
~* End Of Flashback*~  
  
Slowly my vision on the chalkboard blurred and every math problem looked like it was multiplied by four. My eyelids slowly started to droop and I snapped my head back up, willing myself to stay awake. I must not have been trying too hard because the next thing I knew I was slowly leaning towards my desk, eyes closed.  
  
"Sakura," A harsh whisper sounded behind me. A sharp poke in the back with a pencil woke my up with a snap. "You didn't get any sleep again last night... did you?"  
  
Syaoran still sat behind me in math class. He's always been seated like that for... since the first time I ever met him. He also knew me very well. Sometimes I didn't know if that was a bad or good thing.  
  
I shook my head. "Mmm-mn," I answered back quietly. "I stayed up late because Touya got home late and dad was still over at the university." I didn't mention the fact that I dreamt about his gorgeous eyes all night long and could never fall back asleep.  
  
"You could have called me. I wouldn't have minded."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you. That's what Tomoyo said too. Did you know that Eriol is coming back tomorrow?"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
The whole class was quiet, including the teacher. I heard Syaoran gulp and held my breath, expecting the worst.  
  
"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Li?" The teacher asked, her eyes as cold as ice.   
  
"N-n-no, Mrs. Konishi."  
  
"Very well. Now, may I please have no more interruptions? Now where was I? Ah, yes..."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief and heard Syaoran doing the same. "What do you mean the devil is coming back?" He said, making sure the teacher wasn't looking and couldn't hear his voice.  
  
"He is not the devil, Syaoran, and you know that," I answered snippily.  
  
"Alright, alright. Why is... he coming?"  
  
"I'll tell you at lunch. Just don't get into any more trouble then you already have."  
  
He answered that with a `humph` and I could imagine him perfectly behind me, arms crossed, and glaring at the back of my head. It was a miracle that I didn't start cracking up right then; laughing so hard my stomach would cramp up. I was VERY relieved when we were dismissed and could go to lunch. I didn't know if I would have been able to hold it in any longer.  
  
At lunch I sat under a tree with my usual friends, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Yamazaki. We all talked while we ate, enjoying one another's company. Now that we were all in High School it seemed like we rarely ever saw each other unless we had classes together. Lunch was one of our most important times to get together and have everything seem like our elementary days.   
  
"So, what about Eriol?" Syaoran asked me quietly as Yamazaki was telling one more of his famous lies.   
  
"I don't know all of the details, but he said he misses us and wanted to come back. He talked to Tomoyo and she told me earlier this morning."  
  
"He misses us? Out of all the lame excuses he could have used he chose to say HE MISSES US?!?"  
  
"Well, he also said that he has a bad feeling," I said quietly, not looking up into his eyes. I didn't want to know what Syaoran's reaction to this would be.  
  
"Yamazaki," Chiharu warned in the background. Others around us laughed, completely oblivious to our conversation.  
  
"What do you mean, `bad feeling?` What bad feeling could he possibly have?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Now I looked up at him. "Tomoyo... wouldn't tell me. She says she doesn't know, but I don't know if that is the truth." I had been feeling really bad that Tomoyo wouldn't tell me. Assuming she DID really know. Tomoyo had never kept something from me; ever! "What ever it is, it has to be important for Eriol to come here in such short notice. I wonder what's going on."  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure everything will be fine," Syaoran tried to reassure me.   
  
"Yeah, you're right. What could possibly happen? We have each other. If there is a new enemy, we can defeat it. Nothing can beat us!" I smiled, feeling ready for anything. If only I found out sooner what this 'new enemy' really was. If only I could have prevented it. But no, there was no way to prevent it. It was fate. It was... the future.  
  
Syaoran smiled back, glad to know that I wasn't scared. We got up and threw our trash away, hand-in-hand.   
  
The rest of the day seemed like it would never end. It was like I was sleep walking, going on and on forever. It was a relief when I finally arrived at home. I was all alone again. Maybe I would call Tomoyo or Syaoran tonight. At least I could talk to them and I wouldn't get bored. No, I couldn't call Tomoyo, today anyway. She rarely talked to me today. Something was going on, why wouldn't she tell me? What was this deep dark secret that I didn't know about?  
  
I didn't really feel like calling Syaoran tonight either. I didn't know why, but I keep getting this funny feeling whenever I'm around him. I loved him, but this feeling was new to me. I felt... uneasy when I was around him. It was hard to explain.  
  
"Looks like I'll be home all alone again," I said out loud into the empty house. I sighed. I almost dreaded going to sleep later tonight. But then again... I would get to dream about Syaoran. I blushed a hot pink, thankful that no one was around. I loved him so much, it almost hurt. Why wouldn't the Elders let us marry? What was wrong with them? Couldn't they see true love when it was right before their eyes? No. I guess not.  
  
I sighed once again. That answer always seemed to pop into my head. No. The answer was always no. When will it ever be yes? When? I went to lie on the couch for a little while and before I knew it, I was fast asleep, dreaming of the one I loved.  
  
~*~*DREAM*~*~  
I was standing there, looking deeply into pools of honey brown. They looked like sparkling ambers, shining down on me. I gazed into his eyes. They showed so much emotion. So many thoughts that I couldn't decipher them all. His messy brown hair fell sloppily over his eyelids. I was speechless. He was so handsome. So... Syaoran.  
~*~*End Of Dream*~*~  
  
  
Sooooooooooooo......... How did you like it? I do have a plot line, and it ties in perfectly with this story. I'm combining an idea I've had for about three days and now I have created a sequel! Isn't that neat?!? I sure hope so!!! Tell me what you think. Truly, I REALLY want to know. My e-mail address is up now so feel free to e-mail me whenever you feel like it. Thank you EVERYBODY!!!!!!! ^_^ Read and review! For me???? Please??? You know you want to! I mean... it's right there, asking you to click it. Doesn't it look tempting? ^-^ I think I'll be quiet now. Please R&R!!!! 


	2. The secret

Hi Peeps! I'm dissapointed! I got barely any reviews! Maybe I won't say iy's the sequel anymore. I think more people will read it that way. Oh well. But you have to promise NO FLAMES WHEN I'M DONE!!!!!! You may be mad at me….. BUT WAIT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE YOU GET MAD AT ME OKAY?!? ( Thank you! ^-^ You are ALL the best!!!!!!!!!!!! As always, when you're done read and review! Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything. I only made up this story. I wish I did own them, but that is not the case so pooey on youey! I would be rich right now if I did, but hey, money isn't everything. So, CLAMP owns Cardcaptors. Not me. (  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
~*~*DREAM*~*~  
  
I was standing there, looking deeply into pools of honey brown. They looked like sparkling ambers, shining down on me. I gazed into his eyes. They showed so much emotion. So many thoughts that I couldn't decipher them all. His messy brown hair fell sloppily over his eyelids. I was speechless. He was so handsome. So… Syaoran.  
  
~*~*End Of Dream*~*~  
  
"Sakura…."  
  
I sighed in my sleep. 'Syaoran. Your so perfect. Too perfect. Why me? Why do you chose to love me? When you're the leader of the Li Clan you could have any girl. You don't see they way other girls drool over you in High School, but I do. I keep expecting everything to be a dream. I always see you in my dreams now. I keep thinking… that one day…'  
  
"Sakura….."  
  
'I will wake up to find that you were only a dream. But if you ever were… you were a wonderful dream… come true. Nothing will tear us apart.'  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Someone was shaking me roughly by the shoulders. "Huh… wha?" I slowly opened my eyes and dark brown eyes came into view. "Touya?" I asked.  
  
"You fell asleep on the couch, baka. Come on, lets get you upstairs."  
  
*****Third person*****  
  
Sakura sat up drowsily and stretched while yawning. She slowly got to her feet, with the support of her brother. She didn't have enough strength to argue with him. She'd have to get him back in the morning. Sakura trudged up the stairs, getting more and more sleepy with every step she took. When they finally reached her room, Sakura just collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep within seconds.  
  
Sakura was unaware of Touya pulling the covers up over her and then gently kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Kajuu," he whispered before leaving the room. He closed the door with a light click, not noticing Kero on the desk, trying to keep perfectly still. He let out a deep sigh when the door was closed, then a worried expression crossed his animal-like features. He knew something was wrong, very wrong, he just didn't know what it was. Later he would have to talk to Yue about this. And the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. Yes, he sensed Eriol's presence; for Eriol had just arrived ten minutes ago. Something was definitely up, and the little guardian planned to find out what exactly that was.  
  
*****Syaoran*****  
  
I was supposed to be asleep a long time ago, but for some reason I was wide awake. What was wrong with me? I only felt like this when there was a Clow Card near by, or if something bad was about to happen. Could it be a Clow Card? WAS something about to happen? What was going on?!? I was the one who never got upset about something like this. I was the one who always knew what was about to happen. Well, not any more. I had no fricken clue what was going on, and it was beginning to upset me.  
  
From ever before I could remember, Tomoyo had NEVER kept a secret from Sakura. At least, not unless there was a good reason. I can tell that Sakura is hurt by this sudden change, and I can also sense when something wrong is going on. Something wrong was definitely wrong. What was it?  
  
And most importantly… why was Eriol coming back? We haven't heard from him for a year practically, when he wouldn't return out letters or our calls. Why did he all of a sudden call Tomoyo and tell her that he was coming back in a day! What DID he tell her? What is it… that they know and Sakura and I don't! I HATE not being able to do anything but just sit here and wait for whatever was to come. I'm not the sitting type of guy. I prefer action, and me being able to do something about it.  
  
I sighed and finally got into bed. When I sensed Eriol's arrival I couldn't help but to let a little growl escape my lips. Finally I was content. I drifted off into the dreamless sleep I was so familiar with. Tomorrow would be a LONG day if I had to put up with Eriol.  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
I woke up early for some very weird reason. Then I remembered last night and automatically put my plan of revenge on Touya into action. I quickly got dressed into my school uniform and ran a brush through my hair. I put two jade green pony tail holders in my hair, only putting half my hair up. I ran down the stairs and nearly bumped into my dad.  
  
"Whoa, Sakura, why the rush?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Sorry, dad. I was going to make breakfast this morning."  
  
"It's alright. Just be more careful. I have to leave now, so will you make breakfast for your brother too?"  
  
"Sure!" I said, planning to do just that.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow morning then. I won't be back until late once again, I'm afraid."  
  
"Oh," I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. Tomorrow is Saturday. I don't have to work. Maybe I can make something special for dinner."  
  
"Okay!" I said happily. "I'll see you later then. Good-bye, dad. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, honey."  
  
And with that said, he left and I went into the kitchen, wondering the best way to get revenge. There were TOO many things you could do in a kitchen. My eyes spotted the pancake mix and I smiled mischievously. I better get started before Touya woke up.  
  
*****Time Passes*****  
  
"Hey Kajuu," Touya mumbled as he sat down at the table. (Did I spell that right?)  
  
I kicked him under the table. I was just finishing up my pancakes… the GOOD pancakes… and I wouldn't let him start with that. I grinned deep down. Only I knew that his pancakes had vinegar, WAY too much salt, and mayonnaise in it. I also put a few other things in their that I found… laying around in the cupboards. I got up and put my dishes away, trying to keep my face straight.  
  
"You made pancakes?"  
  
I simply nodded my head, not trusting myself to answer. I finally calmed down and brought a plate of pancakes over to him. "Here you go!" I said brightly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Then I remembered the dried red pepers I put in there… mashed so he couldn't see them… and I quickly grabbed my backpack, ready to flee. I just finished putting on my rollerblades when I heard…  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! SPICY!!! NEED… MILK…"  
  
Then I heard him spray "milk" all over the place. I winced. I think I went a little TOO far. All I did to his drink though was to add corn starch with water. And… baking soda.  
  
"KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya roared, and I heard a chair fall over.  
  
That was the time to leave AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I opened the door and skated as fast as I could. "See you later Touya!!!!!" I yelled over my shoulder. "That was your payback for calling me KAIJUU last night!"  
  
I was out of breath by the time I turned the corner. I slowed down a little, panting. 'Note to self,' I thought sarcastically, 'beware of Touya and everything he does, makes, and all of the above.' I still couldn't help smiling though. 'If I REALLY wanted to get him back, I would have used my magic. He knew that too, so he shouldn't be… TOO mad.' I gulped. 'I hope.'  
  
I met Tomoyo at the bridge and we walked to school together.  
  
"Did you remember that we have cheerleading after school today?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hoooe!"  
  
"I take it you forgot."  
  
I sweet dropped while slumping my shoulders and nodding my head. Then I cheered up when I realized that I wouldn't have to see Touya right after school. "Oh well!" I said cheerfully.  
  
Tomoyo looked at me questioningly. "Why are you so happy? And what was your rush this morning?"  
  
"Well, Touya was being mean again so I… so I made not so wonderfully tasting pancakes for him."  
  
Tomoyo smiled that certain small smile of hers. "So you don't want to see what he has planned for you, right?"  
  
I nodded me head miserably. "Uh-huh."  
  
"You don't seem too thrilled," she said, concerned.  
  
"I thought it would be a good idea… but now I'm not so sure."  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head knowingly. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, could I?!?" I asked, hoping beyond hope.  
  
She smiled, "Of course. My mother has a meeting tonight, so it will only be us two. I think I will be able to snap up something for dinner."  
  
"Oh, thank you Tomoyo! You're the greatest!" I threw my arms around her neck, giving her a tight hug. When I pulled away Tomoyo was smiling with crescent moon eyes. We'll have a girls night tonight. We can talk and catch up on everything. Sound good?"  
  
"Yes," I said. We continued on our way and I gave Tomoyo a sideways glance. "Do you still have a thing for Eriol?" I asked after a while.  
  
Tomoyo visibly blushed and stopped walking. "Nani?!?" She choked out.  
  
"Do you still like him?" I asked again.  
  
"I- I- I- c- can't answer th- that," she said after a while.  
  
"Why not?" I asked, starting to walk again. The school yard was now in view.  
  
"Well… because," Tomoyo started walking after me.  
  
"Because why?" I asked more firmly.  
  
"Because I haven't seen or heard form him for what seems like forever. I don't want to rush things. Besides, we have both changed over the years. We may not even recognize each other."  
  
We entered the school yard and looked around. I saw a bunch of people talking and walking around. I tried to spot someone we knew when Tomoyo came to an abrupt hault. I turned to look at her and saw that she was staring at something. I followed her gaze and saw a guy with dark blue hair and glasses. He was staring straight at Tomoyo.  
  
"It looks like you two recognized each other," I said wryly.  
  
Tomoyo turned crimson and Eriol made his way over to us.  
  
"Hello Sakura, hello Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol's eyes never left Tomoyo's. I grinned, now they would be together and Syaoran and I would be together. Everything was perfect. I smiled when I saw Syaoran coming up to us. He blushed when he saw me and then glowered when he saw Eriol.  
  
"Descendant," Eriol said in Syaoran's direction.  
  
"Devil," Syaoran growled.  
  
"Good, now that we are all reunited, why don't Tomoyo and Eriol tell us what is going on," I said matter-of-factly.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo looked in my direction, a look of fear and shock crossed their features.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked sweetly. "What are you talking about Sakura? We don't know anything."  
  
Eriol didn't say anything, but I could tell he knew something. Why wouldn't he tell me? He must have told Tomoyo. Why wouldn't Tomoyo tell me? We're best friends!  
  
I sadly looked at the ground. I had never felt like this before. So… without a friend.  
  
"Cheer up, Sakura. Nothing is wrong."  
  
I looked at her face and saw 'not yet' cross her features. I sighed and shook my head. If it were that important then she would have to tell me eventually. We never were good at keeping secrets from each other.  
  
"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?" Syaoran asked, holding out his hand to me.  
  
I saw Tomoyo and Eriol exchange weird glances but I ignored them. "Sure," I said casually.  
  
Syaoran and I walked around the campus hand-in-hand. "I think that they are keeping something from us," he said after a while.  
  
I nodded my head gloomily. "Me too."  
  
"I figure that if it is that important they will probably tell us." I looked away, unsure. Syaoran gave a wry laugh. "They are probably getting married or something."  
  
I could tell he was trying to cheer me up, but he was trying a little too hard. "Syaoran!" I exclaimed. Then I paused for a moment, thinking this over. "They WOULD tell us about their wedding… wouldn't they? We WOULD be invited… wouldn't we?!?" Now I was worried. What if they thought that Syaoran and I wouldn't approve so they decided not to tell us?!?  
  
"Sakura. Calm down. I could be completely wrong." He was shaking my shoulders, trying to snap me out of it. I looked up into his eyes, worried. "It's alright. I'm TRYING to say that no matter what we will always be together. Don't worry… don't… worry."  
  
I was crying on his shoulders. I knew something was wrong, and it hurt me that no one would tell me. I knew Syaoran didn't know what was going on either because he always had a far away look in his eyes when something was wrong. I was glad that we were together. He was right. We would always be together. Even through death.  
  
Syaoran pulled away a little and then looked into my eyes, trying to make sure that everything was alright. I gave a weak smile and he sighed with relief. He slowly lowered his head to mine and then he was kissing me. All of my doubts melted away. Love conquered all, and healed all.  
  
  
  
Does love conquer all? We will soon find out. I want all of you to review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ I wrote a lot so you can't be mad! ^-^ YOU LOVE ME!!!! As my friend Sarah would say. R&R!!!! ( You are all the best in the entire world!!!!!!!!! ^-^ 


	3. Resolved Faith

Hi! I have not written to this story forever! Wow! I like it a lot of reviews though so I guess I will write more! The ending will be GREAT! I can't WAIT until I get to it! Well, I'm glad that all of you like it! I'll thank you individually! ^-^ Thanks again!  
  
Kitty Kat: Thank you SO much! I am really glad that you love my stories! I hope you continue to. ^-^  
  
Ryoumicherryblossom: I'm really sorry that I took so long to up-date to this! I'm glad you like it!  
  
  
  
windy*wings : Lol! I'm glad you like it so much and that you are in suspense. The secret is…. Well… I can't tell you. I'm sorry! ^-^ Keep reading and soon you'll find out!  
  
Kimmay Hime: Oh! I forgot that you read THIS story! Do you think this will be better than Melting A Stone Heart? I hope so! ^-^ You probably don't think so though. We'll soon find out1  
  
Farrin: I agree! True love DOES conquer all. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Little Blossom: Thanks again for telling me that I up-dated the same thing. I had no clue! I hope you like this story!  
  
Wild Mage: Hey Daine! How are ya?!? Thanks for reading this! It means a lot! I'm glad that you like it! I hope you write a lot, I'll try to write to my stories too! ^-^  
  
Lady Akiko: Lady Pluto! It's you!!!! ^-^ I didn't know! Now I do now though. I'm glad you like this so much! I'll try to write a lot!  
  
Fireblaze: You should find out soon what it is they are keeping from Syaoran and Sakura. I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Nohbody: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it! ^-^  
  
MichelleKay: Lol! Thanks for the review Andrea! ^-^ I'm glad you liked the dreams and the description! I hope you keep reading! ^-^ Bye!  
  
  
  
TO KILL…OR LOVE CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
*****Sakura*****  
  
School was normal, just like always, except for the fact that Eriol was now here and Tomoyo and him were keeping a secret from me… and Syaoran. Syaoran said that they might be getting married and they didn't tell us, but I don't think that was it. It could have been true, but after I put more thought into it I realized that it couldn't have been. Tomoyo wouldn't have been able to wipe the smile off her face and she would have told me right away. Knowing her she would probably want me to be her bride's maid. What could it be?!?  
  
I couldn't concentrate in class and because of that I got in trouble twice. I couldn't wait for school to be over. I also didn't have to go home and see what Touya had in plan for me for 'revenge.' What ever it was, I knew it would NOT be pretty.  
  
Finally class was dismissed. I thought school would NEVER end.  
  
"So," Tomoyo said as she came up beside me at my locker. "Are you ready to make a beautiful masterpiece for dinner?"  
  
"You bet!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"Great." She smiled and I once again had the feeling that something was not quite right. I brushed it aside and closed my locker. I followed Tomoyo outside and saw Eriol and Syaoran in deep conversation for once. Well, Syaoran was yelling at Eriol, which wasn't new.  
  
"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON OR I'LL…" I droned out what he was about to say. I didn't think I would want to listen to it.  
  
"Well," Tomoyo said, "Tomorrow is Friday. What are you doing for the weekend?"  
  
"Syaoran and I are getting together and going out to lunch," I said, trying to act casually. I felt heat rising on my cheeks and once again hated being able to blush so easily. I looked at Tomoyo to see her reaction and was once again confused. She looked… sad? Why? "Tomoyo…" I said seriously, "Just tell me what's going on." Either Syaoran or I would find this out, and I wanted to know soon, so hopefully Tomoyo would tell me.  
  
"It's nothing," She said, easily brushing my question aside. She quickly glanced at me and then away. I could tell she wanted more than anything to tell me… but there was more to it then just that. What was it? Did she want my comfort? Did she want me to assure her that everything would be alright? What was going to happen?  
  
A single tear coursed down my cheek but I looked away and quickly brushed it aside. Were Tomoyo and I drifting apart? Or was this just some sinister thing about the Clow Cards or something that I had to figure out on my own? I really didn't want to find out. More than anything I could have stopped time and would have been content with my friends and not having to worry about anything.  
  
"Here we are," Tomoyo said as we walked up to her mansion. I was too busy thinking that I didn't even realize that we had walked all that way. I slipped my shoes off and walked inside. After we started making dinner everything went back to normal, thankfully.  
  
"I bet you will get an earful from Kero once you get home. Who do you think remembered to feed him?"  
  
I giggled. "Knowing him he just flew down the stairs and helped himself. I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't have any food left when I get home. Which reminds me… what are YOU doing this weekend?"  
  
I saw a slight pink tinge on Tomoyo's cheeks and grinned. It probably had to do with Eriol. "Well, Eriol-kun asked me to go on a picnic with him Saturday afternoon. Of course, Spinnel and Ruby will be there as well."  
  
"Of course," I said, not believing it at all. Then I remembered her disappointed look when I told her that Syaoran and I were going out to lunch earlier that day.  
  
"Oh…" I slowly breathed. "Were you upset that Syaoran and I already made plans?" I asked.  
  
She tilted her head. "Hm? Oh! No… that wasn't it. Eriol made it specific that he needed to talk to me, and me alone. I was just sad because we haven't been spending much time together. Times running out and…" She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands, but not soon enough.  
  
"Tomoyo, what's going on?" I asked, more seriously than I had ever been in my life. "What do you mean, 'times running out.' Huh? Tell me!" Tears slowly trickled down my cheeks. I was scared. "Is something really bad going to happen?" I finally asked her. "If there is something I could do then why don't you just tell me?!?"  
  
Tomoyo sadly looked to the floor. "There isn't anything you can do. It's fate. No matter what… you can't change it." Now Tomoyo was crying. "You can't change it!"  
  
I looked at her, helplessly. "What is it?" I asked in a soothing voice. "What could it be that could tear us apart?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I p-p-promised Eriol th-that I wouldn't t-t-tell."  
  
Slowly taking a step toward her, I reached out to try and comfort her. "Is it something- does it have something to do with you?"  
  
Tomoyo looked away. "I can't…"  
  
"Does it affect me? Syaoran? All of us? How come only you and Eriol know? Did he tell you? You don't have any magic. How could you-"  
  
She shook her head, firmly this time. "I know because I was there. We both started to get our memories back from that tragedy. It'll happen again, I know it. I can see it in your eyes. You may not see it, but it's there… the knowledge of what did… and will happen. It never changes, and again and again I have to go through it! It hurts! It hurt so much!" Now she was clutching onto my shirt and sobbing into it. I didn't know what to do or how to react. I didn't have the faintest clue as to what she was talking about. "Only Eriol knows my pain. He's the only one that helps me through it," She said, once she had finally calmed down. I had never seen her act like this. Ever. I felt pity towards her, but also... what was it...  
  
"What about me?" I cried desperately. "What about me?!? I'll help you through what ever it is! I'll…"  
  
"You can't… you can't!"  
  
We held onto one another and cried there, both of us listening to each others sniveling and coughing, and everything. I had never felt so down in my life. Why was this happening? Who would hurt my best friend like this? Who could they? Was she sick? Did she go to the doctor and realize that she only had a few weeks to live? WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!  
  
"You'd better go," Tomoyo said at last. "It's getting late."  
  
I numbly nodded my head and walked to the door, dazed. I put my shoes on and Tomoyo opened the door for me. The cool air whipped across my tear- streaked face, making them freezing cold against my skin, and then drying them completely. "Good-bye," I said through a tight throat.  
  
"Good-bye," She whispered.  
  
I walked home thoroughly depressed, and when I got to my house I walked straight up to my room and closed the door. I flopped down on my bed and Kero flew over to me, to yell and lecture no doubt, when he saw the look on my face. I landed on my bed right by my head and asked, "Why the long face Sakura?"  
  
I sighed a long, deep sigh. "I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
Kero patted my head comfortingly and I rolled over onto my stomach.  
  
"I think they know something horrible is going to happen, but they won't tell me. Or Syaoran for that matter. Why though? Why the deep, dark secret?"  
  
"What? Who? What are you talking about Sakura?"  
  
"Tomoyo," I stated, as if he should have known. Everybody else did. "And Eriol. It's like we'll all lose our memories, but it's even worse then that! Tomoyo… I have never seen her act like this… ever! What on Earth would make her so sad? There's nothing she can't handle! She said something about it hurting… hurting so much. The… memories?" I shook my head. "I don't know. How could she remember it… and what IS it exactly that it DOES she remember? How could I not change it? Make it better? What do you think Kero? Kero?" I sat up and saw Kero looking out the window in pensive thought. "What is it?"  
  
"So," He said, in one of his serious tones. "The time has come, huh?"  
  
My brows knit together. "What? What are you talking about? What time has come?"  
  
Kero jumped, as if he was only sleep walking a moment ago and I woke him up by pouring ice water all over him. He shook his head as if to clear it. "Hum? Oh… nothing. It was nothing, trust me."  
  
"Kero," I said in a warning voice.  
  
He sighed, and it looked as if he had lost the privilege to eat AND play video games for the rest of his LIFE! "You'll find out when the time comes. There's no need to worry… yet. Get some sleep, you have school in the morning but you better get up extra early to make your own breakfast and lunch. I made the mistake of…" He patted his stomach and it made a gurgling noise, "Eating his 'revenge dinner.' You owe me BIG!"  
  
I sweat dropped. "Thank you Kero."  
  
I got into bed and tried to sleep as peacefully as possible. It didn't work. I tossed and turned and was vaguely aware that Kero didn't even go back into his drawer to sleep. He floated at the window, gazing at the moon all night long. I looked up at my ceiling, thinking of all the possibilities it could be. I wanted to find out now! Not later! I wanted to find out now!  
  
I clenched my fists and got fistfuls of sheets. I stared at my room defiantly. 'No matter what, I will stop whatever it is! I will! Or my name isn't Sakura Kinomoto! Which it is. But I will stop this madness and destroy everything in my way that won't allow me to have a wonderfully happy future with my friends and family! Nothing and no one can stop me!' My mind once again held an image of Tomoyo's forlorn face. Her eyes wet with tears, all knowing tears. Why? Why, why, why?!?  
  
'Don't worry Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol… everything will be alright in the end. Just you watch. This is a promise, that I WILL keep, and fulfil!!!  
  
  
  
Now isn't that the most depressing thing you ever read? Just about huh? Well, don't worry, I don't want to stress any of you out! I wouldn't do that! Anybody know what is going on? Anyone? Any guesses out there? E-mail me, I want to know if your right! ^-^ And no, my fics usually aren't this sad and depressing. I'm just trying to get my point out there. Well, I hope you at least thought it was okay! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Thanks! 


End file.
